


friends will be friends

by dustywings



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustywings/pseuds/dustywings
Summary: Suki has adapted to paradox.Adapting to paradox is what makes her such a fine warrior.She kills, and she has a heart of gold.She wears war paint, and she doesn’t wear makeup at all.She loves a man, and she loves a woman.[Toph/Sokka/Suki oneshot, in which Sokka and Suki owe their friend a long anticipated visit.]





	friends will be friends

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been writing fanfic for well over a decade, and this is the first time I've written a polygamous relationship. And I do genuinely ship these three idiots. Yes, this is basically PWP, but who's complaining?

Suki has adapted to paradox. 

Adapting to paradox is what makes her such a fine warrior.

She kills, and she has a heart of gold.

She wears war paint, and she doesn’t wear makeup at all.

She loves a man, and she loves a woman.

It’s easy to cope with. Once past the worrying dilemma, it all starts to make sense. Born into the Kyoshi Warriors, that kind of dangerous lifestyle is everything she knows. She needs to learn and adjust to the bizarre demands placed on her. And such demands are what make her life so _exciting_. She _yearns_ for the adventure, the strangeness of life, but, more than that, it is _love_ she wants. To posses the ability to love, and to love hundreds. 

Naturally, this is what Suki does well.

Sokka wanted that. Her brilliance, her independence; and her charming sense of humour. Which, in all honesty, is anything _but_ funny. Suki can’t throw out a joke to save her own life, they’re so dull. Yet, _bizarrely_ , it’s _that_ which makes her so _human_ behind the mask of paint and blood. 

People adore that side of her, and she’s started to adore it too.

Toph starts to want that as well.

The first time, Toph is eighteen, Sokka is twenty, and they’re both _gorgeous_. Toph is still new to the role at Chief of Republic City, and Sokka has begun studying to be a respectable judge at court. 

It’s the uniform, of course. 

Sokka hasn’t worn anything _close_ to a suit before, and the uniform he’s told to wear is smart, dashing and tasteful. 

But what startles Suki into a reverie is _Toph_. Because Toph _owns_ her uniform. It’s partially armour, but smart also, and subtly flattering of her body–which Suki discovers, with delight, is very 

_delicious_.

All three are sexually experienced, although not with each other. 

It’s Suki who suggests the idea, and when she does, she laughs, slightly awkward, slightly nervous, _completely_ genuine. 

Uncertain how her boyfriend and close friend might react, Suki immediately backtracks, saying _it’s a joke, ignore me, it’s silly haha, what a funny joke, right?_

And Toph and Sokka have this _look_. This look which completely unravels Suki, and the next thing she’s aware of, all three of them are stripped naked and kissing and touching and–

it’s _fucking amazing_.

If not intense. 

Sex with Sokka has always been wonderful, but when Toph is thrown into the mix, it’s _incredible_. It’s hot, it’s heavy, it’s something Suki can’t _believe_ she’s been missing out on this whole time. It’s so good, even, they meet like this more than once. Several times. _Many times_. 

Until, eventually, in the midst of heavy breaths, frantic grabbing and another orgasm, Suki blurts out the dreaded question: ‘ _Are we, y’know, a thing?_ ’

Immediately Toph is turned off, and she pushes Suki off her, dressing and leaving the room in less than a minute. Sokka doesn’t bother encouraging Toph back to the bed. And Suki finds herself twiddling her thumbs. Maybe she should have asked at a more _appropriate_ time, but sometimes it’s _hard_ to control the things she says. Especially in the midst of frantic lovemaking.

Oh, well.

Suki notes to never ask that question again.

Anyway, Toph gets over herself, Sokka sees past the darling flaws of his girlfriend; and in a couple of days, they’re all sharing a bed again.

** :: **

It’s a Monday. Which, to Suki, is neither here nor there. However, both her partners work five days a week, and, especially Toph, they work past the forty-five hour mark. 

Sokka returns to Suki with this grim expression that adulthood is really catching up to him, and quite frankly, he misses the good old days when they were kids and doing what kids do, like trying to rid the evil Fire Lord Ozai from destroying the world. 

You know. 

The usual.

Toph has been so _busy_ , though, Suki isn’t sure if the woman has had a day off in the past fortnight. Crimes are no longer on the rise thanks to Chief Beifong’s merciless reputation, but there’s still so much to attend to. So many battles to win, people to order around, meetings to attend; it’s not easy being the face of justice in a very well populated city.

So, Suki suggests exactly what Sokka has been thinking.

It’s about time Toph had a night off. Or, better: it’s about time Toph had a night _all about her_.

Of course the young Earthbender won’t complain. Suki knows Toph has a giant ego which needs to be caressed frequently, but when it comes to _sex_ –

Sokka is smiling to himself. ‘Yeah. Why not?’

–the Chief needs to learn it in the most wholesome manner.

**::**

The door is open.

If Toph didn’t possess her seismic abilities, then, _yes_ , she would have every reason to be concerned.

Her own home has been broken into, after all.

Except it hasn’t. Because she recalls distinctly giving Sokka and Suki the spare key. More to the point, she can hear Sokka talking inside–nattering on about something incredibly tedious which just makes Toph groan out loud. After all the hours she’s spent working, particularly on her feet, it’s difficult to tolerate such a _noise_.

When she steps inside, she hears Sokka cease talking, and then footsteps approaching.

Toph smirks.

‘Missed me that much, eh?’

Seeing her after so many weeks, Suki’s heart swells. She _has_ missed her, but Toph looks utterly _exhausted_. Before Sokka can say anything, Suki steps forward, and takes Toph’s hand: ‘We decided it was time we owed you a visit.’

‘Is that right?’ Toph murmured. Already, she’s beginning to feel the heat of their presence, and shehas to breathe in deeply, just to maintain her composure. She turns her head in Sokka’s direction: ‘Thanks for your shit attempt at defending my case today. Just some advice, but when you’re a councilman, you’re kinda supposed to put the bad guys in prison–’

‘He had a good lawyer! Besides, I’m still practicing. And he _did_ have a good lawyer.’

Suki looks between the two, with absolutely no idea what they’re talking about.

‘Should’ve had _you_ as his lawyer. Definitely would be behind bars, then.’

Toph grins. And, usually, Sokka would backtalk, but something is shared between them in that moment. Sokka rolls his eyes, but his lips twitch upwards. _He’s enjoying this_. ‘All right.’ When he comes forward, Suki watches, suddenly fascinated in the turn of events. Witnessing Sokka play _serious_ is always an unusual image, but

_It’s sexy_. 

Sokka stops, barely inches from the Chief of Police, and when he whispers, a shudder travels up Toph’s spine: ‘Thing is, I’m not in any mood to play _rough_ tonight. So, shut up, Beifong, and–’ his lips pass her ear, breath hot on her skin, ‘– _relax_.’ His fingers dance across her neck, and he presses his mouth to her jawline. 

His lips travel upwards, kissing her cheek, to the corner of her mouth. Toph shudders when his tongue briefly brushes over her lower lip. 

‘Easy. Thought so.’

Before Toph can retaliate, Sokka kisses her. _Hard_. 

Suki blinks, watching them, and already she’s felt a reaction. There’s something about seeing her boyfriend and Toph kissing which makes her– _excited_. No, beyond excited. Her body is trembling, and her heart is pounding, and seeing Sokka’s tongue effortlessly slip between Toph’s lips is just so _beautiful_. Toph sighs softly, immediately easing into it all.

They break apart. Toph twitches a smile, and she reaches for Suki. Enjoying what she has, Toph kisses her, her other hand still gripping onto Sokka’s shirt. Smirking into the kiss, Toph plays with Suki’s tongue, sucking slightly, teasing her. If it weren’t for her own self control, Suki would fall into her then and there. Suki can feel Sokka’s hands glide across her back, and then fall to her hips, squeezing. It’s enough to make Suki flinch.

Toph chuckles when her waist feels looser. Suki has unbuckled her belt. Sokka busies himself with the buttons to her blouse. Suki kisses Toph again, her hands gently cupping Toph’s breasts, and _pushing_. She squeezes, careful, and shudders at the sound of Toph moaning into her mouth. When Sokka pulls away Toph’s blouse, leaving her vulnerably exposed, Toph gets a little greedy. Still lost in a passionate grip with Sukki, Toph pulls Sokka closer, and virtually _rips off_ his own shirt.

One of them laughs, and it’s a nice laugh; a friendly laugh. Familiar. 

It _has_ been a while.

They need the bed. 

That is something they establish in silence. 

Once collapsed across the bedsheets, they feverishly continue undressing. Sokka is stripped first, both women helping with each layer of clothing. His skin is so _smooth_ , Toph is always surprised each time. Hisactive years have caught up to him, and she takes joy in running her hands down his muscular chest. 

She might not be able to see him, and what with her feet off the ground, Toph is even more blind. But she couldn’t read him any better. 

Sokka doesn’t need much encouragement. His breath comes out in shuddered gasps, and he’s mumbling nothings into their kisses. Suki kneels behind Toph, kissing her neck, and Toph responds in a jolt. She falls back into her, tilting her neck in order to give Suki more room. 

Then, Suki’s arms come around Toph’s waist, and she massages her breasts, slowly at first, giving Toph time to adjust.

But she barely needs it. 

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ Toph gasps.

‘Need to stop a moment?’ Sokka teases.

Toph makes an impatient groan. ‘If you stop, I’ll kill you.’

‘Good enough.’ Sokka smirks. He runs his hands through Toph’s hair, and kisses her. Suki’s palms abandon Toph’s breasts, and dangerously start to travel downwards. 

Before Toph can brace herself, Sokka lowers his head, taking one breast in his mouth. Toph exclaims in surprise, scrunching her eyes shut. Holy shit. She can’t recall the last time Sokka was this bold. His tongue is so _hot_ and it’s like fire, overwhelming her with a mix of pleasure and pain. His teeth nip tenderly at her nipple, and she bucks forward.

This is a mistake.

Toph leans right into Suki’s fingers, and she inhales sharply between her teeth. Suki moans at how _wet_ Toph already is, and it even makes her giggle. Suki hasn’t even _started_ yet and already the Earthbender is beginning to _buckle_. ‘You’ve lost your touch,’ she murmurs into Toph’s hair. 

Poor Toph doesn’t stand a chance, though. Sokka continues paying close attention to her breast with his teeth and tongue, his other hand massaging the other. Suki rubs Toph’s clit softly, _slowly_ , wanting Toph to ease into her properly. Not that Toph requires much encouragement. The Kyoshi Warrior would do this all day if she could.

What she finds quite ironic about Toph is how _soft_ she is. Perhaps not in manner, but her body, while fit and quite muscular, is _soft_. Whenever they’ve finished, Suki has always preferred cuddling up to Toph, because Toph simply provides that kind of feminine comfort. And, honestly, Sokka is on the very same line.

It is ironic, though, for such a fierce woman.

Toph moves against Suki’s fingers, _loving_ how she just _slips_ into her so effortlessly. In and out. Over and over. Toph _has_ to put her hands somewhere. She pulls at Sokka’s hair, barely concerned if she causes him pain. Maybe she does, because Sokka bites hard, and Suki hits in _just_ the right place, and Toph lets out a high-pitched moan, sending both her partners frenzied.

But then, to Toph’s horror, they stop.

Suki abandons her so suddenly, Toph genuinely wonders if she’s done something wrong. She hasn’t, of course. Because she can tell Suki is the very opposite of _angry_ right now. Sokka is gently ushering Toph to lie back. Toph swallows, holding her breath, and does as she’s told. It’s odd playing the submissive one, but–

–maybe she could get used to this.

She falls into Suki’s naked chest, and Suki slides her hands down Toph’s stomach. While Sokka moves over Toph, muscles tensing as he looks down at her, abdomen tense, Suki needs a moment to just _catch her breath_. Suki’s arms come around Toph’s waist, and she drops her head, nose in Toph’s hair again. She raises her eyes, watching Sokka with aroused fascination. 

_These two_. While Suki knows she’s not _that_ bad on the eyes, both Toph and Sokka are something else. Sometimes, it’s difficult for Suki to accept such _perfect_ people exist. And that she would witness their perfection _together_. 

Sokka and Toph have done this before, but there’s something far more tender, more _intimate_ , this time around. 

‘Ready?’ He whispers.

It’s endearing, to see Sokka like this. In these moments, he really is a gentleman. Absolutely afraid he might _hurt_ her, even after preparing her so much. In these moments, Sokka is _gentle_. He isn’t a soldier anymore. He’s dropped his armour. And his manner–it’s as if he never intends to place on the armour again. He is suddenly so _loving_ and warm, and the very reason why Suki fell for him so deeply. 

In these moments, she’s just so proud a boy like Sokka grew up into somebody so caring, despite every other reason which proved he didn’t have to be.

They kiss. It isn’t rough. It isn’t a challenge. It’s

_like feathers_. 

A quiet, yet anxious consent.

He doesn’t want to rush this. Sokka sinks into Toph slowly, and the sensation causes a ragged breath to escape his lips. Toph finds him, her hands resting on his shoulders, encouraging him closer. For a while, she’s silent, adjusting to him. Suki shifts beneath her, her knees knocking Sokka’s elbows, and they share a a glance. 

Smiling lightly, Suki leans over to kiss him, and they let out a quiet moan.

The sound they create causes Toph’s body to _thrum_. The sensation of Suki beneath her, and Sokka inside her, is _overwhelming_ , and she’s already gasping for breath. 

‘Are you gonna get on with this or _what_?’

Sokka grins, looking down at her. ‘Where are your manners, Chief?’

‘Fuck you.’

There’s a long pause. Sokka looks down, then back up at Toph, ‘More like, _fuck you_.’

Just as he would do, Sokka nudges himself further inside her before Toph can make another remark. He’s smiling now, chest heavy, and he starts to rock forwards and back. The bed whines slightly under the strain. Toph raises her hips to meet him, resting her ankle on his hip, and the friction of him rubbing back and forth is starting to feel really, _really good_. 

Toph knocks her head back, and reaches down to where they’re joined. She can feel how wet she is, his member _easily_ thrusting in and out of her. It might just be the long wait, or the apprehension, or the fact Sokka just feels _fantastic_ , but Toph doesn’t require much attention in order to finish. She bucks her hips against him, and they fall in sync. 

‘Fuck,’ Toph swears again. She can hear Suki humming in her ear, her hands delicately working her breasts again. ‘ _Fuck_.’ And Sokka increases his pace, slipping in and out of her in a fast-paced motion.

‘You look amazing like this,’ Sokka gasps.

And she _sounds_ amazing. When Toph comes, she cries out, shaking hard. Sokka barely lasts long after that. He groans, clenching the bedsheets, and allowing himself the release. He gasps, resting his forehead to her shoulder, and enjoying the fact Toph is struggling to catch her breath. She’s not even given time to recover, because Suki has started to grow impatient.

Watching all of that has made her positively _soaked_ , and there’s no better image than Sokka and Toph coming together in the way they just did. Cheeks flushed, Suki raises herself up slightly, and Toph realises the next round has already started. ‘Oh, _fuck_.’ Suki laughs at Toph’s current limited word choice. ‘ _You two_.’

‘Shh, my turn,’ Suki whispers.

Sokka pulls back, and he’s patient, allowing Suki to play next.

‘I want you to _relax_ ,’ Suki murmurs. Her voice is like _silk_. _Relieving_. ‘Fall into me again.’

Toph shivers when Suki’s fingers stroke her now very moist warmth. Her body jerks upward, catching Suki’s fingers, and finally easing into her. It starts of slow, _so soothed_ , that Toph forgets they’re actually building up to something. She tilts her head slightly, losing herself in the slight, gentle pushes of Suki’s hand. 

‘ _Relax_.’

Suki pulls Toph closer, her arm protectively around her middle. Barely aware of herself, Toph spreads her thighs open a little more, allowing Suki to go deeper. Gradually, Suki picks up the pace, and yet her kisses on her skin are like _snow_. Tender, soft, and so _slow_. She kisses Toph’s body with so much care, as if she were art Suki were desperate to study. Something she _has_ to know, and has to know _intimately_ ; to know every inch of, to be a _part_ of.

It’s all so much to comprehend. Toph is aware of too many sensations. Suki’s breasts gliding up and down her back each time she moves, Suki’s finger curling inside her, while her thumb prods gently at her clit, sending shocks of pleasure through her. And she’s _warm_. So _warm_ against her, and her breath mightjust _scold_ her; she’s so close, so near, and so _everywhere_ , Toph can’t _focus_. 

When she comes this time, it’s so sudden, so quick, Suki isn’t satisfied and has to go again.

She fucks Toph through her orgasm, tucking at her folds, and digging her teeth into her skin. Toph moans, biting down on her lip. _Shit_. Oh, _fuck_ , this is unbearable. Her hips shudder, and her back tenses, and she needs to _move_. Toph carefully raises herself into a sitting position, riding Suki’s fingers, and this new position creates a jolt of excitement through her. Toph gasps, loving it, loving it, _loving it_ , and this _torture_ is only made better when Sokka decides to join in again.

He catches her hand, squeezing tight, kissing the corner of her mouth.

‘Coming,’ Toph says urgently, accidentally avoiding Sokka’s lips. She’s so distracted by what Suki is doing, she can’t control herself. ‘I’m _coming_.’

‘Good,’ Sokka breathes, ‘We want you to. We have you.’

That’s all Toph needs to finish her off. What happens next is a white, hot quake of bliss and confusion and _contentment_. They _do_ have her. They _both_ have her. They both have themselves wrapped around her completely, and she’s safe, and she’s wanted, and they want _her_. 

Afterwards, Toph falls back into Suki’s open arms, and she’s embraced tightly. 

It takes Toph a few minutes to cool from her most recent climax, but she enjoys Suki’s hands stroking through her hair. Comforting her. Taking her. Making it all better, and easier, and impossible to not want _more_. Suki opens her eyes, and looks over at Sokka. She glances at his already semi-erect member, and it makes her giggle. 

They really haven’t done bad at all. Clearly.

It’s not often when Chief Beifong decides to call it a day.

She moves off Suki, now able to breathe at a more regular pace. Sokka smiles crookedly, lying on his side, and watching the two of them. ‘Feeling better?’ He asks.

Miraculously, Toph finds her voice. ‘Eh. You were all right, I guess.’

‘We’ve _clearly_ made you delusional, then. Because that’s not short of a lie,’ Suki teases from behind.

Toph twitches a smile. ‘Careful, honey.’ She turns around, and pushes up against Suki. Surprised by the switch, Suki inhales sharply, looking up at her with wide, curious eyes. ‘I’d _hate_ for you to think I was finished with _you_.’

Sokka isn’t going to complain. Instead, he props himself on one elbow, entertained by what’s about to unfold. Sometimes, one of them is left watching, but it’s never a chore, or an exclusion. In many ways, it’s quite the opposite and Sokka doesn’t mind.

Especially with something like _this_.

Toph has relaxed considerably since the beginning of their antics. Which makes her wonderful to adjust into. Suki closes her eyes when she’s kissed, shuddering when Toph’s fingers drag through her hair, and pull affectionately. ‘I know this was your idea,’ Toph murmurs against her mouth. Suki tries to retreat, wanting to deny that, but Toph has her in a hold. However, she does allow Suki some mercy and so asks, ‘Am I right, Sokka?’

Of course Sokka isn’t going to deny that. Indeed it was Suki who suggested they pay Toph a surprise visit.

And, _gosh_ , how well that worked out to be.

Suki gasps happily, because Toph is already teasing her warmth, and it feels more wonderful than she could have ever possibly imagined.

By now– _ever_ –it is impossible to say _no_.

‘Fair’s fair,’ Sokka smiles.

Because what passes Suki’s lips is a happy song of _yes yes yes!_

** :: **

Suki had adapted to paradoxes.

Almost.

‘Keep going,’ she gasps, her fingers pulling and knotting in Toph’s hair while she takes her. Suki feels as if she’s splitting apart. Toph’s hands are pressed into her thighs, and she holds her so fiercely, Suki doesn’t know–doesn’t _care_ –if Toph leaves marks. ‘Don’t stop!’ Because _that_ would be something Toph might just do to _really_ take the piss.

Except she doesn’t.

Toph doesn’t stop. Her tongue is inside her, her hands gripped around Suki’s legs, and every now and again, reaching up to massage her breasts. With Suki’s knees over Toph’s sharp shoulder blades, sucking her clit, Suki rocking down and into her mouth; and the thought of Sokka seeing them like this–

it sends her over the edge.

Oh. _Fuck_. 

‘I love you.’

Suki comes.

Her confession gets lost in the maddening race of her orgasm. 

When she collapses into the bedsheets, Toph is grinning, wiping her lips with the back of her hand.

‘Did you say something, sweetness?’

Sokka crawls over to meet them, and he has this fond, darling smile. As if everything is all right and perfect with the world, and there’s nowhere else he’d rather be.

Idly, Suki brushes a hand across his face, and she allows herself a moment to revel in their beauty.

‘She loves us,’ Sokka sounds over the moon.

And, maybe, Toph is too. Despite her own pride, she has to smile.

The thing is, Suki has become comfortable with paradoxes. 

The absurdity of her own life, and how it has developed into something so homely.

Anything with these two–that’s her idea of perfect.

Besides, she’s started to think she might just be a bit of a paradox herself. 


End file.
